


Anthem of our Dying Day

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [104]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child(ren), Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy’s daughter is home sick.One-shot based on the song Anthem of our Dying Day by Story of the Year.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054





	Anthem of our Dying Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

•Billy•

It was a beautiful Saturday morning here in Chicago. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, and my husband looked so beautiful as he peacefully slept beside me. It was just a little past nine when he started to wake up from his slumber and smiled as he looked over, finding me staring at him.

He shoved his hand over his face to cover his perfect smile and bright blue eyes, but I moved it away and gave him a morning kiss. That's how we usually start our day together.

We lay in bed beside each other and I pulled him closer to me. Our noses touch and I bring my lips to the crook of his neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses along his skin.

"Babe, stop." He giggled but I kept going. "C'mon Billy."

I smiled as I gave him more and more then stopped when I heard little feet coming down the hall and into our room. I pull away and he purses his lips motioning for me to be quiet as we hear our bedroom door being pushed open.

We both stay quiet and try to hide under our comforter as our three little ones come to the foot of our bed and start to giggle. I tried to hold back but just couldn't and pulled the blankets down to see our triplets, Gunner, Colt, and Scarlett, looking up at us with their big blue eyes wide and their hands covering their little mouths.

"Come on up." I swing my arm around and they don't hesitate to pull the blankets to help themselves up. Gunner and Colt push their sister out of the way so she's the last one to climb up and comes to sit herself next to me.

"Why good morning Miss Scarlett, did you sleep well?"

"Ya daddy!"

"That's good." I smile and run my hand through her hair to tame her bed head.

"Let's go downstairs and you guys can help mommy make breakfast."

"Yay!" The boys cheered while Scarlett remained quiet and twirled my hair in her fingers. For a two year old, she's very interested in the world around her. I love that about her, she's like a mini explorer. She always wants to get her hands in the dirt and find something to play with.

Steve got up and carried the boys out while I got Scarlett up on my hip and carried her downstairs. I set her down onto the floor and helped Steve get them each their juice to drink for now. I ruffle her hair and she runs into the living room, climbing on the couch.

I turned the tv on for her and put on some random cartoons to keep her occupied while the rest of us worked together to make breakfast this morning.

Gunner and Colt like to make a mess so making pancakes was a bit of an adventure with them helping us. Steve threw in a little surprise and added chunks of bananas and chocolate chips to the pancakes.

I helped him get the boys into their high chairs then went to get Scarlett and carried her into the kitchen to join us. I got her into her high chair then served her two pancakes and cut them up for her.

The five of us ate breakfast together and we discussed what we needed to do today. Steve has been asking to go to IKEA to get a new media console for our living room since we finally mounted our TV to the wall so we have all this free space underneath that he wants to fill.

After breakfast, we cleaned our kids and got them dressed for the day then did the same for ourselves and we were ready to go by eleven.

Steve and I packed the kids into the car, strapping them into their car-seats, then setting the bag on the floor under their feet. Gunner and Colt were in the second row while poor little Scarlett had to be in the back by herself. Gunner won't go anywhere without his partner in crime and throws a fit whenever we try to let Scarlett sit closer to us, Steve always lets him get his way.

I make sure everyone is in the car before pulling out of the garage and onto the street.

"Let's go." I say as we leave our street and turn to get onto the main road.

**\---**

We returned home a little while ago and I was sitting on the couch playing video games while Steve was cleaning our bedroom. It was pretty late in the evening since we decided to go to other stores and look for things for the house.

Scarlett came into view, rubbing her eye and moaned, "Daddy."

"Wha'baby?" I pause my game and pick her up, sitting her on my lap.

"Huwts." She whines and rubs around her belly.

"Your belly hurts?" I ask. She nods and I frown, shutting off the game. I felt her forehead and it was pretty warm. "Alright, baby, let's go tell mommy, okay?" She nods and yawns, laying her head on my shoulder.

I carry her upstairs and go into our bedroom where Steve was folding clothes on our bed.

"Hey babe, what's up?" He asks.

I put Scarlett down and she goes to lay on my pillow.

"Scarlett says her stomach is hurting and I think she's running a fever." I tell him. He checks himself and nods in agreement.

"Oh yeah, she definitely has a fever. She can stay in here with me to get some rest. Can you go get her some medicine and water, please?" He asks.

"Of course." I head back downstairs and get the children's Tylenol, a bottle of water, then her elephant plushie, Lo.

I return to the bedroom and give her the medicine then let her sip some water before lying back down to watch tv.

"Get some rest, baby girl. Mommy'll be up here with you but if you need me you just call for me okay? I'll come running to you."

"Otay daddy."

"Okay." I smile and kiss her forehead then go back downstairs and start my game over.

Poor thing, I hope she's not sick through the night. That won't be fun at all.

**-Next Day-**

**4:34AM**

I tossed over to my left side and tried to get comfortable in bed but it seemed impossible. I kept dozing off and as soon as I'd be asleep, Scarlett's movements would wake me up. She stayed in bed with us because Steve wanted to keep an eye on her so, while they slept like babies, I slept like crap.

I huff and keep my eyes closed feeling her move around again, but this time she sits up, almost panicked.

"Daddy!...Daddy!" She cries.

"What sweetheart? Daddy's right here?" I say to her and reach over, touching her arm.

"I don feel good." She cries then all of a sudden vomits on the bed.

"Aw, man." I look at the mess and Steve wakes up. Scarlett starts to cry more and my heart just breaks.

"It's okay baby. Here, come with me to the bathroom." I lifted her up and carried her over to our shower to clean her off while Steve got up and took all the blankets off the bed.

I quickly bathe Scarlett and get her dressed in a clean pair of jammies and Steve leaves out extra blankets on the bed for us to use while the others are in the wash. He returns back to bed and lays down beside us.

"You feel any better, baby?" He asks and brushes his finger along her cheek.

She nods and sniffles as her nose appears to be running. I got her some tissues and helped her take care of the situation then she laid her head on my chest and went back to sleep. I sigh and close my eyes, hoping to get some sleep before the sun comes up.

Scarlett ended up vomiting about three more times before sunrise and we knew something was definitely wrong so Steve made a doctor's appointment for her and called as soon as they opened. After the constant vomiting, she eventually got some sleep and stayed in bed with me until it was time for her appointment at 11:30.

Steve got the boys dressed and brought them over to their grandparent's house so that we could take Scarlett to the doctors. While he was gone, I got her dressed and she did not want to leave my side for a second. She's definitely a daddy's girl, let me tell you.

When Steve came back, I put Scarlett into the car and then drove us into the city to take her to her appointment. While we were in the waiting room, she sat on my lap and Steve was at the window taking care of all that stuff. I gently rocked her back and forth in my arms, waiting for her name to be called.

He came to sit with us and was on his phone while we waited. I was blankly staring ahead at the carpet and zoned out thinking about Scarlett that I didn't even hear or see the nurse asking for her.

Steve and I stand up and follow her to a room. I sat up on the bed with Scarlett still in my lap because she wouldn't let go of me. The young lady was very sweet and made sure Scarlett was okay with what she was doing, which was checking her temp and blood pressure.

When the thermometer beeped, she took it out of Scarlett's mouth and nodded.

"She does have a slight fever. Have you given her anything for it?"

"Um yes. I gave her Children's Tylenol last night around like six thirty."

"And she hasn't had any since?"

"No."

"Okay. Well, her blood pressure is normal which is good just the fever. Her doctor will be in shortly." She says.

"Okay, thank you." Steve says to her. She smiles and exits the room.

"Scarlett, you're gonna have to turn around when your doctor comes in so she can check you, baby." I tell her.

She whines but turns around anyway, while still sitting on my lap.

A few minutes later, her doctor comes in and asks us what's been going on with Scarlett then checks her to see what was wrong with her. She comes to the conclusion that Scarlett has a twenty four hour virus. Thank god it's not anything serious.

She told us to keep giving her fluids and let her rest, then we were on our way home.

I lay her down in our bed again and went downstairs to go help Steve make lunch for us and the boys. Gunner and Colt were of course making a mess of their toys in the living room but they've been learning to pick up after themselves so I'll be very impressed if they actually clean up their toys.

Anyway, Steve made us all turkey and swiss sandwiches for lunch. The four of us ate at the table together then we went to go check on Scarlett.

We entered our room and saw that she was awake.

"Hi baby. How're you feeling?" Steve asks and goes over to sit next to her on the bed.

"Bettew." She answers. We smile and he picks her up to bring her downstairs. He makes her some soap and toast, something light for her stomach, then lets her eat at the table with him while I went to go see what the boys were up to.

I found them wrestling in the middle of the living room floor. I laughed at them but knew I had to be the grown up and break it up.

"Okay guys, let go of each other. I don't need you guys killing each other." I pull Gunner off Colt and they're both a giggling mess. "You guys are so silly." I tell them. "C'mon, let's clean up your toys and go see sissy."

"Otay!" I cheer and help me put away everything where it belongs then goes into the kitchen with me. I pull out a chair for me and Colt sits in my lap while Gunner goes over to see his mommy.

"All done!" Scarlett held her bowl up and it was completely empty.

"Wow, you ate it all?"

"Ya daddy!"

"Wow! I'm so proud of you! I'm glad you're feeling better, my love." I say and kiss her head.

"I wove you daddy!"

"I love you too, baby."

And with that, I realized how lucky of a person I am. I'm married to the most amazing human ever and he gifted me with three of the cutest humans ever that get to call me daddy. There is no greater honor than to be their father. It's what I always wanted. 


End file.
